darkcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Fish
A Fish is an aquatic animal that can be caught with a Fishing Rod or a Lure Rod in the fishing minigame in the Dark Cloud series. Though caught fish have no practical use in the first game, the fishing points gained by catching a fish can be traded in for items however. In the sequel, fish can be cooked on a cooking stove, weighed in for the Fishing Contest or entered in Finny Frenzy races. An aquarium is needed to raise and feed fish. Dark Cloud 2 :''* Times: Morning (5:00 AM - 8:45 AM) Day (8:45 AM - 4:30 PM) Evening (4:30 PM - 8:00 PM) Night (8:00 PM - 5:00 AM)'' Breeding An adult male and female fish can be placed in the breeding tank of an aquarium in order to create a new fish with combined stats of both its parents. Both parents are lost in the process and the child is most often not of the same species. The species of the child isn't random, and the new fish will have the same color as the parent with the highest stats, meaning it is possible to get a fish with a color not normally seen otherwise. The child's attributes are more or less a slightly better combined version of its parents, assuming their stats were similar. Breeding a very good fish with a fresh one just caught will nearly always increase stats with little exception. If one of the fish has 400 total stats and it is bred with another fish be it fresh or well trained, the resulting stats are slightly randomized to again be 400 in its total stats. Because it always increases stats, breeding is the fastest way to get a fish to its caps of 400, rather than just feeding it. Offspring must be fed 5 times before they can breed again. Breeding will also reset a fish's Finny Frenzy data. Breeding can be used in the middle of a Finny Frenzy to race again with a fish of better stats. A single fish can be raised and bred with another to race twice. Attributes and moods Since fish can be used in races and contests there's a number of extra statistics to them. Generally the higher an attribute the better, though take care not to increase it any higher than 100 due to a tendency for the game to start freezing at that point. The stats can go no higher than 400 combined, meaning there is a max of 4 attributes with 100 points each (or 5 with each 80). Take note that once a fish has been fed in an aquarium it becomes unable for use in fishing contests (due to feeding). Gender, length and weight have no effect on a fish's performance in finny frenzies either. A number of bait can be used to improve a fish's attributes. Fish can be fed every 2-3 game hours (2-3 minutes real time). Take care that carrots also switch the gender and potato cakes decrease its weight. Weight, however, does not seem to matter at all while racing. Strength cannot be increased however by feeding, instead it will increase over time by having your fish fight in the battle tank. Simply have your prize fish fight a weak one and make sure that it won't die, easily done by having only two fish in the battle tank. Fish by some strange mechanic can only die in the battle tank if the player is looking in it. After a while it'll get strong enough on its own that it needs no more babysitting, at this point you can put either multiple fish in the tank, a much more risky feat, or go do something else. The fish keep fighting even if you exit your inventory. An alternative method is allowing two random fish with the reckless mood into the battle tank. The two random fish will pump their strength levels to massive amounts and will not tend to die as their tired phases allow the other fish to recover. When their Strength improves to a very high value such as 80, a prize fish may breed with one of the two reckless fish to dramatically raise its own Strength in the life of its offspring. Fish also have moods, moods are entirely random but don't seem to have a particular large effect on your fish. When two fish breed, one of the parents' moods pass down to the child seemingly randomly. They may affect the fish's personality in the Battle Tank. *Moody - Behaves differently depending on its mood. *Sore loser - Doesn't care if it wins... *Reckless - Blows all its energy out until it gets tired. *Clownish - Messes Around. Category:Fishing